Not Such a Bad Ass After All
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: Can you ever imagine Dimitri doing normal stuff like going to the supermarket, getting married, walking the dog and all that? Well, wonder no more because this little anthology is going to show you that he is not such as bad ass after all.
1. Cravings

**Not Such As A Badass After All **

**CHAPTER ONE - CRAVINGS**

_Dear fellow readers, this is not a one shot for those who know me well for them. This Fanfic will be a collection of short stories that doesn't relate to the one after or before it. In this collection, all these little stories have one theme: normality. For example, this first chapter is about Dimitri going to the supermarket in the middle of the night (or morning in their case) to buy a jar of pickles. And you, my fellow readers, will find out soon. I hope you enjoy this. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN THE PLOT_

Dimitri tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. It was the middle of the night or day should he says since the sun was up and bright in his eyes. It had been long time since he was out in the sun, enjoying its blissful rays but it had been a while since he enjoyed anything _blissful _at all.

Such as sleep.

And sex.

And peace and quiet.

He turned left as the lights changed and drove into the parking lot of Wal-Mart. He glanced up at the digital clock on the sideboard and began to tap his fingers furiously on the wheel again. It had been ten minutes since he left the house. This is bad. She could change her mind again. Scanning for a parking space as he went up and down the aisles of parking spaces. It was twelve pm, which meant the lot was full.

Great, just great. He was going to be stuck here forever and Rose was going to blow a gasket on him. Again. Married life is so much harder than people thought.

He circled the lot once more again and nearly cried when he spotted a free parking space. Racing towards it before that blue Camry could reach it, he quickly parked it and practically ran towards the supermarket's doors.

The people must have thought he was a mad man, since he stood at six feet seven wearing a pair of grey faded sweats that was hardly zipped up, a pair of missed matched socks in his sandals with his hair standing up in different directions. It didn't really helped that he had this frantic look in his eyes as he scanned the aisle names as he ran down the supermarket with a shopping basket hanging in his arms and the dark circles under his eyes, pale face didn't really helped either.

He skidded to a stop as the corner of his eye caught the rows and rows of jarred food. Running into it immediately, he smiled in relief as he grabbed the jar of pickles, peanut butter and raspberry jam then dumping it into his shopping basket. Quickly he ran towards the frozen items section and scooped up a box of ice cream when, he remembered Rose's orders.

She wanted a jar of pickles, raspberry jam, peanut butter and … what flavour ice cream was it again?

He stared at the hundred tubs of ice cream ahead of him. What flavour ice cream did she want?

Panic began to rise as he stared at the long row of ice cream tubs and boxes. There were so many brands and colour that he didn't know where to begin with.

_Calm down Dimitri, you can do this. What did Rose say? Chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate. Maybe it was vanilla? Or strawberry. I like strawberry, but that's not the point. What does Rose like? _

Wanting to scream out in frustration but afraid of being caught by the cops for public disturbance, Dimitri decided he'll just grab all the flavours there were her. He began to load the basket with every flavour there were.

Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, toffee, bubble gum, strawberry swirl, mango, banana, caramel and so much more that bean to make his head swirl.

By the time he finished, his hands were freezing and the old woman next to him in the checkout line gave him a sympathetic look.

"Your wife is having cravings, dear?" She asked in that soft fragile voice of hers. Dimitri nodded at this. Rose, six months into pregnancy and her metabolism was running wild, not to mention her mood. The old lady patted his arm with her fragile pale hand. Her blue eyes large and full of sympathy as she smiled at him. He could tell that she was one of those classic beauties when she younger for now she was aging with beauty. Her white hair was styled in that nice old fashion look that he saw in movies as a child and her hand was filed with jewellery that shined and sparkled with class.

"I remember when I had my cravings," she said, smiling at the distance memory. "My Henry was running around the shops all day, trying to find some peaches for me because I suddenly had the urge for it." She chuckled at this.

"I wish you good luck on making her happy because I can tell you now that women at this time are rarely happy."

Dimitri merely grinned. She could say that again. It was the third time he went to the supermarket today on an errand for Rose. She was growing round and big with their child. Even though he hadn't slept well in months, he couldn't remember a happier time.

When the guy in front of him finally finished paying for his goods, he quickly paid for his, said goodbye to the old lady and ran out to the car park. It had been more than twenty minutes since he last left for the house, he was certain that she was going to give him another "What took you so long?" session.

Sighing, he ran as fast as he could for a man with two plastic bags filled with ice cream tubs and jarred foods can without it biting into the sides of his legs.

Throwing them into the passenger seat as he got in, turn the key and backed out of the parking lot as fast as possible, without getting a speeding ticket and hitting a car.

By the time he made it home and was standing at the door of his bedroom, he was ready to face her. With the pickle jar, a spoon, the jam, peanut butter and a bowl of ice cream on a tray, Dimitri turned the door knob and walked into the room, ready for the "session", but that's not what he found.

On his bed lied Rose, curled up on one side with her hand curled next to her face and the other next that hand. He smiled.

She looked so peaceful there, sleeping and oblivious to the world. Placing the tray down on the bedside table lightly, he pulled the bed sheet higher onto her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Quietly, he removed his shoes and socks, placed his jacket on the chair and quietly lifted the sheets, snuggled into bed and spooned Rose.

Dimitri was about to congratulate himself for the quiet job he done and the fact that she slept before he got home. And here he thought he was going to endure another rant from her.

Just as he was about to drift off into much deserved sleep, he heard Rose said, "You're late."

_Shit. _

_AN: Okay, I don't know how Rose got pregnant but it's funny if they did. This was inspired by the Pay Past advertisement. Sorry it's short but I kinda of lost the feeling about half way in and I wanted to make more disasters rain on him though I felt sorry for him, I mean he is going to be even more delayed if I made forgot his wallet, lock himself outside his car, get pulled over by the police, get harassed by the women who were shopping, getting trapped in a traffic jam, making one of his friends to recognise him, making him drop all the food in the car park and another million little things. I felt sorry for him so I cut it down a bit. _

_Bookworm-at-Starbuck._

_Check out my blog for my original work. I haven't posted anything on it yet. I'm still learning how to use. HELP ME IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCE!_

.com


	2. Tissues

**Not Such a Bad Ass After All – Tissues **

_AN: Dear fellow readers, Thank you for enjoying Dimitri's last misadventure but sadly I will not continue you it since even I don't know which flavour ice cream likes. But don't let that discourage you because today Dimitri is getting one on one with a tissue box. _

_DEDICATED TO PEOPLE WHO LOVED WATCHING TITANIC. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

"_I love you, Jack."_

"_Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?"_

"_I'm so cold."  
><em>_**"**__Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"  
><em>_**"**__I can't feel my body".  
><em>_**"**__Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honour. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."  
><em>_**"**__I promise."  
><em>_**"**__Never let go."  
><em>_**"**__I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Dimitri sniffed quietly again. Why did he have to watch a damn _Titanic _with Rose? It was the saddest thing made by human kind and he was god damn crying.

Yes, he admitted that he was crying. It wasn't Dimitri's fault that it was so damn touching and all.

The couple was doomed!

Looking over at Rose, who was sitting next to him on the couch and staring at the TV screen, she seemed unaffected by this. Not a single teardrop on her dainty cheek.

The TV light shined on her face, giving the harsh lines under her eyes a softer look. She looked so adorable there on the couch, wearing his larger sweats that hanged on her petite figure. Even though she was adorable, she wasn't crying. Damn, he was turning into a marshmallow.

Sniffing again, he slowly reached for the tissue box that sat on the coffee table. Taking a few, Dimitri dabbed his eyes as he his sight began to blur. Sniffing again, he watched as the two characters clung onto the wall piece floating in the water.

Damn it, it was so touching.

Unable to help himself, he blew nose.

What he hoped would be a silent thing turned into a honk which caught Rose's attention.

It was the commercial break then when she stared at him.

He knew what he must look like in her eyes.

Sitting in the couch with only a pair of sweats pants and a white t-shirt on her must looked like a wreck. Now with the puffy eyes and the red nose to accompany it.

Damn.

"Oh, my little Dimitri is crying," Rose said in a mocking tone. A small smile played along her lips as he stared at him.

Yes, he must be every amusing right now.

Feeling the blow on his ego, Dimitri turned around on the coach to give her his back. It was childish, he knew, but it hurt his male ego.

"I'm not crying," he muttered, hearing the crack in his voice. Great.

"Yes, you are," she answered back and Dimitri could feel the coach's weight lifting as Rose got off.

Turning around again as she walked over to face him, Dimitri hid his face behind his knees.

"Oh, come on," Rose laughed. "Admit, your crying."

Sniffing again, he shook his head.

"I'm not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not!" He shouted as he burst out of his knees and stared into Rose's amused eyes.

"Are too," she said softly as he fell back onto the coach with both his hands covering his face.

"It's not my fault that it's so touching," Dimitri explained defencelessly. "It's not my fault that they don't end together and he dies and she has to live her with only his memory to keep her warm at night."

"It's just that," the crack in his voice grew louder, "it's so unfair. I hate this movie."

He was sobbing know, tears rushing down his cheek. Sitting up, he made a grab for the tissue box but Rose's hand caught his before he touched the box.

Expecting to see amused eyes, what he saw was soft eyes looking down on him. Taking the box herself, she sat up next to him and started to wipe the tears off his face.

"There all better," she said looking at him, smiling.

Dimitri sniffed again, which only made her laugh the sultry laugh of hers.

"Come on," Rose encouraged as the stood up and turned the TV off then picking up his hand which lay on his lap.

Standing up with her, Dimitri stared at her in confusion and she half dragged them down to the hallway where their bedroom lied.

As if sensing his confusion, Rose turned around, walking with her face towards him and her back towards the door.

"Since my poor little Dimitwri cwying, let Rose kissy your boo boo, okay?" And with that she dragged him into the bedroom and shut the door right behind him.

On second thought, he rather liked this movie.

_AN: this was inspired by my bff DXR who cried watching Titanic. It is a sad movie and it is unfair that he died in the end. Even I know this and I watched it at the age of 7. Oh please go one my first crossover. It's called Dimitri. Hope you guys like it. _

_Bookworm-At-Starbucks_


	3. Super markerts

**Not Such a Badass after All – Supermarket Aisles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Dear Readers, _

_Assuming that most of you readers are female, let me remind you about that time of the month where you just don't want to deal with people. Ah, yes you catch my drift? So when Rose was visit by our red river friend, poor Dimitri was send on an errand. Can you guess what it is?_

Dimitri stared down the aisle.

_Good God, it's so bright, _he thought.

_Don't worry Dimitri, just get in, grab the box and get out. Easy._

It was like a life and death situation. If he didn't go in, Rose will kill him, if he did go in then she probably spare his life for the next couple of hours… he hoped.

Taking a gulp of air, he stepped pass the imaginary line between the good and bad, or more precisely, the supermarket and the personal hygiene aisle.

Yes, Dimitri was in the personal hygiene aisle at Wal-Mart on a bright and sunny morning on a Saturday. And here the thought that fighting a Strigoi was hard, this was harder. At least your male dignity was still intact when fighting not this. How can he look at his grandmother straight in the eye now? Oh the shame!

"Think of Rose, think of Rose…"

Looking around warily, he began to walk deeper and deeper into the aisle letting the colourful packages envelope him like quicksand as he continued to chant her name.

As he slowly trudged through the aisle, passing sections of make-up, shampoos and other colour products Dimitri held his breath afraid that the scent will eat away his lungs.

It's not like he hadn't been in this aisle before, it was just that he usually ran in grab a razor, shaving cream, a bar of soap and shampoo and he was out. That was it. There was no fuss and didn't care for the brand name anyways.

Okay, that was a lie, he did care for the shampoo part since his love his hair so yes, he grabbed a conditioner bottler as well, but that was it. He just hoped that Rose never finds the bottle. It was his secret weapon and kind of an embarrassment since when do men use conditioner? Never.

Once he finally made it to the shelves that was filled with these… products, Dimitri let out a silent victory as he congratulated himself for getting _there – which, _he thought sarcastically, _ was in the middle of the aisle. _

There was no escape now from his duty since he was standing right in front of it.

Whatever … it was.

Looking at the packages, Dimitri was about to grab one when he was taken into a flashback.

It was early this morning actually.

_Dimitri got up from bed and smiled at the clothes on the floor. It was a crazy night last night with all the…_

_Walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and all, he turned the knob only to find it locked. _

_Rose must be inside taking a shower. _

I wonder if would let me join in, _he thought with a smile. _

_Knocking on the door, he called out for Rose to open the door that was only answered by Rose's own shout about stop getting horny and go buy something for her. _

The flashback ended and Dimitri frowned at the package in his hand.

Rose said to get some… something with 'wings' and it has to be a 'regular' for a 'regular flow'.

What the hell was a 'regular flow'?

Christian was right, he should have hidden in the academy at this time of the month.

Looking up at the shelves he once thought was just full of colourful harmless boxes; it now looked like mountain of colour boxes with different pictures and names on them, possessed and ready to tear him limb from limb.

_What is this? _Dimitri thought as he placed the package back. _Was this some sort of conspiracy?_

Dimitri whipped out his cell phone as a bright and desperate idea hit him. _That's right! I can always ask her what she wanted again. _

Once he started dialling with a stupid grin on his face, he remembered that she was locked in the bathroom.

The grin died.

_Crap. _

Ending the call, Dimitri looked up at the shelves again and sighed. This is going to be harder than he thought.

_So much for getting in and getting out, _he though wryly and walked out of the aisle. 

A few minuted later, he came back with a shopping trolley and marched up to the aisle like a fierce Guardian he is and did the only plausible thing: He took everything. He took a sample of each brand and placed them into the shopping trolley.

It was a like a déjà vu but this time instead of ice cream, he was carting around boxes of … tampons.

Dimitri grimaced at the thought.

How he thanked god every day he was lucky to be a born a man since he had seen some of his sisters suffer this fate.

As Dimitri continued to take a sample of each box, ignoring as the people around gave him weird stares or a smothered laugh.

Laugh all they want, at least this will save his life.

When he had finally took every possible sample there was of these personal hygiene objects, he rolled his trolley to the check out.

The young boy who was lazily scanning the objects, widen his eyes as he saw the amount of products he rolled in.

"Whoa," the kid let out a small breathe and looked up at Dimitri with respect.

"Dude, you are brave. What happened to you?"

Dimitri shrugged, as the kid scanned all the boxes.

"Man, I respect you. Last time I went to get this for my mum, sister and girlfriend, my brothers laughed their ass off at me," the boy said with a shake of his head, as if it would relieve him of the memory.

"If I were you, I say go hide in a cupboard or something and grab a few cartons of ice cream. They have cravings this month and man," the boy let out a low whistle, "they eat like a line backer."

"Yeah, I'll think about that," he smiled at the thought of Rose eating. Oh the poor thing eat so less, maybe he should make a game out of this… Then he winced as he remember Rose's mood this morning. Maybe not, he kind of grown attach to this family jewels to lose them.

Grabbing a few chocolate bars at the counter, he placed them on the conveyor belts along with the millions of boxes.

When the boy finished scanning, the receipt came out and the price was:

"_One hundred and fifteen dollars!" _

Dimitri was going to faint.

How can he waste this much money on just… womanly products?

_No, I shouldn't think like this. I am making Rose happy. That's all that count. _

Feeling weak at the knees as he handed over the money, he soulless grabbed all the plastic bags and made his way to the car.

_At least their cheaper than a diamond, _he thought wryly as he drove home.

In the middle of the traffic, his cell phone rang. Picking it up he answered only to find Rose's voice telling him that she didn't need it anymore.

"I found a stash of them in your underwear draw next to some conditioner bottle, weird right? I never knew we had a spare bottler. Though I don't know why the …"

Dimitri let the phone fall from his palm as the shock radiated through his body.

"Dimitri? Dimitri?" Rose's voice from the phone called out, but Dimitri's mind was in shock.

_NOOO!_

**AN: Thank you guys for reading. Now if you love me for me click on these two links. One is my blog and one is my own story. PLEASE READ THEM!**

**Blog - ** b o o k w o r m a t s t a r b u c k s . b l o g s p o t . c o m

**Fiction Press – **w w w. f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 2956260 / 1 / A S p y A m o n g t t he S p y i n g


	4. Excerpt and Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Dear Readers,_

_I know you are all expecting an update for this but I'm going to sadly say that it isn't so. I have decided to go on a **LONG HIATUS** (not that I haven't been on one already)._

_It's just that I'm more focus on my original work now and every time I look at VA, I start to critic it. I am sorry but I will be back. You can still see if I'm alive by checking my Fiction Press account and my blog._

_I might update from time to time, since 'Not Such A Badass After All' is consist of short stories. I hope you will forgive me. I do have some I ideas, but they aren't that strong. Here is one of them, I hope you enjoy it._

_This is Bookworm-At-Starbucks, signing out._

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt of HAIRCUT <strong>

"Seriously Christian, I heard the whole conversation." Dimitri said into his phone as he waded around the people on the busy street. It was a Saturday afternoon in the middle of summer. Like every other Saturday, Rose and Lissa were having their girlfriend time talking about things that her just didn't understand though today he did heard one thing he understand.

Rose and Lissa both like men with short hair.

And Dimitri had long hair.

Quite a dilemma isn't it?

To the average male, it wasn't much of a dilemma but to a man in love? This is a big deal. No, a huge deal. A colossal deal. A mega -

"Well, thankfully, I have short hair," Christian said through the phone in a feign smug voice, cutting Dimitri off his mental rant.

"Whatever," He replied as he walked into the cool mall as the air conditioned air enveloped him into its arms. He sighed. Finally some relief from the heat.

"Hey, where are you?" Christian asked as Dimitri walked towards the escalator going up to the third level.

"I'm at the mall. Why?"

"Nothi – wait _why _are you at the mall?"

"I'm going to get a haircut."


	5. Birthday

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE WORLD THEY LIVE IN. I ONLY OWNED THE IDEA OF HOW THEY ARE USED IN THIS STORY.

**Birthday**

Christian groaned as the shrill sound of the phone rang in the distance. Cracking one eye open in the darkness he groaned as it continued to rang in the distance. Rolling over, he went to cuddle Lissa only to get nudged in the stomach by her elbow then ordered to go answer the phone.

Grumbling about women and phones, he slowly padded to the kitchen where the phone was connected to the wall. Roughly picking it up, Christian let out a sleepy 'hello'.

"Oh, it's you. Good. Christian I need your help."

It took a while for him to register the voice and when he did, he cursed the man. Dimitri Belikov knew better than to call him this early in the morning. _God, _he thought as he looked out the nearest window, _the sun was still shining. _

"What?" he mumbled onto the phone as he leaned against the cool wall. _Please, don't make this long!_

"How do you make breakfast in bed?"

Christian hung up.

* * *

><p>Dimitri looked at the phone in confusion as the sudden dial tone answered his question.<p>

_Great _he thought, running his hand through his hair. He was planning on asking Christian how to make breakfast in bed today since it was Rose's birthday today. Even if he knew how to make black bread, he could safely say that his culinary skills are limited to baking black, bread, making a decent cup of coffee and anything that has the word 'instant' in front of it.

Sighing, he carefully placed the phone back onto its hook and tip-toed to the kitchen and surveyed the room.

When he bought this house with Rose, he never really paid attention to the kitchen other than the fact that it had a working oven. Now, looking at it in a different light, he could almost say it looked cheery. The light blue cupboard in the kitchen had a white trimming running along them, reflecting the sunlight that came streaming through the window that was in front of the sink. The window showed them the view of the small garden they had outside. Even though none of them really cared for the garden, a wild rose grew among the long grass. Dimitri always joked that the house was calling out for her and was planning to take her away. That earned him a slap on the arm and a whole making out session to get back in her good graces.

Sighing at the thought, he turned back to the living room and sat down on the couch with a plop. What was he going to do now? The only person he knew who can cook anything decent and up to restaurant standards was Christian and the boy hanged up on him!

_Okay, okay, calm down Dimitri. You can work this out. If you can plan a full on attack in a cave filled with Strigoi, you surely can make breakfast in bed. Okay so what do you do when you plan an attack? You gather information by researching. What's the best way to search things? Through people, books and the INTERNET!_

No longer was the though in his mind, Dimitri rushed of towards the laptop that sat in their bedroom and boot it up. Glancing back at Rose, he saw that she was still asleep. The image of her sleeping somehow softened his heart. It always has. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep like the little kitten pretending to be a tiger fell took a nap. _Though, _Dimitri thought wryly, _that is the opposite in this case for Rose. It was the tiger pretending to be a kitten, _but he guess he loves her both ways.

Turning back to the laptop so that he didn't face the temptation of jumping back into bed with Rose, he watch as the laptop loaded windows then sneaked out the bedroom with the laptop in hand. Opening the Internet, he quickly typed in _How to make breakfast in bed? _

A million of links popped up which left him a bit clueless. Clicking on a link that looked trustworthy he watched as it loaded.

_Okay, so it says here: _The Surprise is the thing. If you share a bed with the person you're cooking for, you should have an excuse ready. _Good. I got that down pat. _

_Next. _Show the love: If you're making something with love, let it show. Heart-shaped cookie cutters are just the thing to make romantic pancakes. _Okay. I can do that. Uh how do I make pancakes? _

Panic began to rise up his throat when he saw a bar on the side with a title: _15 Breakfast In Bed Recipe Ideas._

_Phew _he thought in relief. _Good God, this website had everything._

After a few moments of scrolling through recipes and finding ingredients in the kitchen, Dimitri set off to make the western omelette with his special coffee and toast with strawberry jam.

Grabbing some stuff he never knew existed in their kitchen; he placed them in the island in the middle and began to read the recipe to himself.

"Three large eggs," he muttered as he cracked them into the large glass bowl. Cracking eggs were an easy task for him since he had been cracking eggs to make black bread. Speaking of black bread…

Grabbing a piece from the bread box, he placed a corner and began to munch on it as he cracked the rest of the eggs.

He continued to munch on the bread until he finally combined everything and heated up the pan. Placing the butter into the pan, he watched in fascination as he melted into a pool.

Looking back to his recipe panic rosed up to his throat this time.

_Cook the same as you would any omelette. _

What does that mean?

This was the first time he ever made an omelette! There wasn't '_any_' other omelette he made.

Scrambling quietly across the house after turning the stove off, he grabbed the phone and dialled Christian again.

* * *

><p>Christian once again woke up to the annoying sound of the telephone. Was it too much to ask for people to call at waking hours?<p>

Grumbling and mumbling a few cusses under his breath he picked it up and barked 'Hello!' into the receiver.

"Good Christian –" This lead him to groan out in frustration.

"Do you know what time it is?" He practically blew into the phone.

"Yes, in fact it is –"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

Sighing, Christian gave a small mental wave to getting any sleep again after this. He might as well go make a cup of coffee and brush his teeth. Picking up the cordless phone, he made his way to the kitchen with it pressed to his ear.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

"Well, you see today is Rose's birthday and –"

"Shit, I didn't get her anything. Do you think she'll accept a 50 in cash instead?"

He was obviously ignored since Dimitri continued on as if he wasn't interrupt.

"Well, it's her birthday and I was thinking about making her an omelette so I was reading the recipe and I'm up to the cooking part and I –"

"Good God man, don't tell me you cake make and omelette!"

Dimitri on the other side of the phone call and who was whispering furiously into the phone heard the boy's laugh on the other side.

Scowling, he said, "It's not that funny Christian. I, a person who is trained to fight and kill things, was not able to fit in 'culinary science' in filled my overflowing schedule of saving your asses, to learn how to flip an omelette."

"Ha. Ha. But surely, you know how to – at the very least – make scramble eggs."

Christian's answer was filled with a brief silence.

"Just tell me how to cook an omelette."

Letting out another sigh as he took a sip of his coffee, Christian ran a hand through his hair. This is going to be a _long_morning.

* * *

><p>Nine eggs, 3 tablespoons of butter, onions, ham and green pepper later, Dimitri slump against the kitchen counter in defeat. Looking over at the miserable pile of failed omelettes, he cringed. The first one, he didn't understand what Christian was saying so that one got burnt. The second one somehow turned into a scramble and the third one… well, if you eat it, Dimitri was sure that the toilet would be your best friend for the next few hours if not a few weeks.<p>

"I caught cook," he mumbled into the phone.

"That I gathered," Christian replied with a long sigh.

"Okay," he said as he straightened up. It was Rose's birthday and he wants her birthday to be perfect. "I only have enough eggs for one last try. Wish me luck."

"D-man, not enough luck in the world will save you, but I wish you luck. Do me proud grasshopper!"

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at this, which Christian must have known because he said, "What? I always wanted to say that!"

Shaking his head a bit, he put the phone down, clicked on loud speaker, lowered the volume and began the process again.

He mixed up the ingredients that he is now used too that he didn't need to measure. Turning on the stove once again, he glared at the frying pan.

_You will work for me!_

Pouring the mix in he waited for it to cook. Watch as one side began to grow firm, then tilt it sideways so that all the wet batter went on the other side. Yes! He got that part right. Now was the hard part.

If the base wasn't form then this is where it turns from omelette to scramble eggs!

Praying to whatever kitchen god or goddess up there, he folded it in half.

Then it was done.

He did it.

_I'm so happy. _

Dimitri felt something prick at the back of his throat and was it tears he felt coming out of his eyes. Wiping it away quickly, he flipped the omelette then whispered into the phone, "I did it!"

"Yes!"

Dimitri could hear Christian singing 'We are the Champion' then shutting up when he heard Lissa screaming in the background to shut up. "Sorry honey!"

Letting out a quiet chuckle himself, he turned the stove off and slid the perfect omelette onto a plate, then placing onto the tray he set up when waiting for Christian to pick up.

Looking back at the clock, he saw that he had thirty minutes to get this thing down and that wiped the smile of his face.

Quickly saying a goodbye to Christian and promising him that yes, he will take a photo of it to keep as memory, he got straight to work. His special coffee was easily done due to practice and the toasts and jam was just an easy pop in the toast and grab from the fridge.

Once he got it all done and onto the tray, he noticed that it looked a bit… boring. It didn't look romantic and it wasn't definitely showing 'showing the love' as the website said. Looking around frantically, he looked for something that might make it look romantic.

Maybe he could cut the toast into love hearts?

No, not enough practice and his knife skills are limited to stabbing only.

Fold the napkin into one of those flower things in those fancy restaurants?

No, still not enough practice.

Then the answer came.

It was right in front of him all along.

A reddish and pinkish wild rose, stood blooming in the middle of the yard filled with long grass and weeds that he had promised Rose that he would start mowing, looked as if it knew it was the answer and it indeed looked like and angel had guided him to it because there was even a splash of sunshine directly at it.

Running out of the kitchen through the back door, he glanced at his watch. He had approximately eight minutes to get this rose inside, find a vase then fill it up with water and get it into the bedroom for Rose.

Wading through the thick bushland like yard, he finally reached the rose but the hard part was picking it. It seemed like the bloom didn't want to end its beautiful existence yet since he was yanking at its stem like a tug-of-war game.

God damn it!

And, funnily, that was how Rose found her love: yanking at the poor plant with all his strength in the yard, still in his pyjamas and dishevelled hair grunting like he was pulling a tonne of brick behind him.

Sighing at him at how innocent he seemed sometimes, Rose grabbed a pair of scissors and went out to help her husband.

Dimitri continued to yank at the damn flower.

"Why won't you move?" he asked the plant as he glared at it, panting and bent to his knees.

He was so disturbed by the plant that he didn't notice that Rose had walked up silently behind him, until he saw her walk up and cut the stem then handed him the rose.

He stared at her then curse silently. Damn she's awake.

"What are you doing this early up?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and waving the scissors around.

"Happy Birthday?" he tried as he smiled then handed her the rose.

"Aw, you got up early to have a fight with the plant for me? You shouldn't have!" laughter filling her voice as she took the rose and smelled it.

"Well, actually got up early to try and make breakfast in bed for you," he pointed at the rose. "That was supposed to go on as decoration. I'm sorry I didn't get to feed you in bed."

Rose's smile softened as he said those words and wordlessly hugged him, her head resting under his chin.

"I love you, my silly little Dimitri."

"I'm not silly," he joked, feigning anger.

"No, you're the silliest!"

He let out a mock sigh. "Good, I don't want to be silly. Silly is too bland. I have to the best in!"

Giggling at him, she whack lightly at his chest.

They stood there in the yard for a while, deep in thought and still in their pyjamas when Rose suddenly said, "Come on, let's go eat that lovely breakfast of yours. We don't want it to go cold now do we?"

Nodding, he followed her into the house like a lost puppy.

Even though the world viewed him as a hard-ass, I-don't-take-orders type of guy, he would follow to the ends of the Earth with her. After all, Dimitri Belikov was deeply, madly, uncontrollably in love with Rose Hathaway and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"If you walk in faster, we can share the shower."

He was in the house it a flash.

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES! 2012 is going to be a blast. The website that Dimitri used was mrbreakfast . com. So if you want to make the omelette it's right there. The recipe does explain how to fry it underneath the "Cook it as any omelette". Dimitri just didn't read it because he was still sleepy. **

**Best Wishes for the new year, **

**Bookworm-At-Starbucks**


End file.
